1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand operated shears and more particularly pertains to a new bullnose corner bead shear for making internal angle corner cuts to bullnose corner bead.
The use of conventional shears requires that multiple motions be made when making an internal angle corner cut. The resulting edges are oftentimes jagged and difficult to align in the corner. Furthermore, the jagged edges do not provide for a smooth corner.
The bullnose corner bead shear of the present invention effectively addresses these problems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand operated shears is known in the prior art. More specifically, hand operated shears heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hand operated shears include U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,157 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,011.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bullnose corner bead shear. The inventive device includes a first cutting head having a first cutting member and a second cutting member, the first cutting member further comprising a cutting blade having a linear cutting edge portion and a curvilinear cutting edge portion, the second cutting member further comprising a cutting blade having a linear cutting edge portion and a curvilinear cutting edge portion, the first and second cutting member cutting blade curvilinear edge portions being contoured in such manner that they extend in a first direction distal of a line of the corresponding linear cutting edge portion and a second direction perpendicular to a plane of the corresponding cutting member, a handle assembly having a first handle and a second handle, the first handle being attachable to a first cutting member leg and the second handle being attachable to a second cutting member leg, and a means for pivotally attaching the first cutting member and the second cutting member such that when the first handle and the second handle are biased toward each other the first cutting member cutting blade cuttably engages the second cutting member cutting blade.
In these respects, the bullnose corner bead shear according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of making internal angle corner cuts to bullnose corner bead.